wastelandfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
История версий Wasteland 2/Patch 6 (build 65562)
Highlights * Added Steam Achievements for Mac OS X and Linux! Now, your friends, family, and vague acquaintances can all enjoy unlocking Achievements regardless of their choice in computer operating system. * Fixed a bug in identifying the Broken Man during the Hollywood/Griffith questline that could in some cases render the peace outcome unattainable. * Updated Prison HQ. A large rolling gate now blocks the Prison HQ to prevent quest sequence breaks. The gate is opened by Danforth at the appropriate time during the story, or when the player fixes the broken robot to destroy the turrets and gate. * Huge bug fix pass - nearly our biggest patch ever!? * Large English text updates. * Localization fixes and updates across all languages. Gameplay * Added Steam Achievements and Steamworks support for Mac OS X and Linux! * Fixed being unable to get the STD Achievement from Arizona STDs. * Fixed a bug in Blackjack casino minigame. * Fixed an issue where combat could lock up if a party member transformed into a Pod Person. * It should no longer be possible to avoid random encounters on the World Map by activating the Radio. * Fixed an issue where random encounters did not occur after receiving a post-death squad radio call. * CNPCs no longer protest you killing innocents if they are unconscious or dead. * Fixed an issue wherein gaining new animal followers would cause quest related animal followers to stop following the party. * Attempting to drop a quest item on top of already-dropped items will no longer cause the items to vanish. * It should no longer be possible to duplicate quest items by attempting to drop them on top of another item. * Fixed Aberforth not removing his buff when he is dismissed. * Removed Use on Self from usable Rope and Radio Parts items. * Fixed a bug when the Darwin Village plague timer runs out on a character. User Interface * Fixed turning fullscreen mode on during conversation corrupting text log layout. * Fixed “Camera Follows Party” option not correctly following characters at the beginning of a new game if the option is enabled. * The function keys can now be used to select party members on the world map. * It is now be possible to use Field Medic items on party members in combat by clicking on their portraits. * Radiation clouds are now updated in real time while traveling with the World Map UI open. * Inventory items from characters that are too far away to trade with a vendor should no longer show up in the “all party items” inventory filter after double-clicking a vendor item. * It is no longer be possible to scroll a panel with an open dropdown menu. * It is now be possible to reload secondary weapons by dragging ammo onto them. * Clamped the Biography field during Character Creation at 10,000 characters. Your thrilling Wasteland novel series will need to be typed elsewhere. * Default weapons should now show up for CNPCs in the CNPC info screen if there is no weapon equipped. * Now the game displays feedback in the conversation UI when player types in a keyword that is used up, or is for a conversation skill that they don’t have enough skill to use. * Now the game displays the speaker and the typed-in keyword when it’s a keyword that is not recognized (instead of just the keyword). * Fix for breaking input after the end of a conversation. * Cursors on loot caches are set to Default if the cache is empty. * Fixed a bug preventing responses to Regional keywords. Miscellaneous * CNPCs no longer make a “you missed” comment when a party member’s weapon jams. * Make the CNPC comment chance-check use correct “miss” chance when it’s a miss, instead of using crit chance for crit and miss. * Burst firing with a shotgun now won’t throw an error when the first shot kills a target that has its transform destroyed. * Fixed an issue wherein Ag Center & Highpool would not become destroyed if the game was saved and loaded after receiving both distress calls. * Now party members face the direction the target teleport arrow is pointing (so they are facing into the room they enter, for example). * Pistol Pete will not rejoin the Rangers if they’re working for Dengler. * Fixed bug with PartyBarkManager allowing scheduled barks to continue while a saved game is being loaded. * Fixed null reference when enemy doesn’t have a mobFX component. * World Map no longer reveals Prison if it has already been discovered. * Added a new fowReveal() command that allows you to specify a radius and a duration to reveal. Useful for cutscenes. * Fixed a null reference in game script. * Fixed warning related to Rose’s On Death event being overridden. * Dressing room clones don’t get status effects carried over between scenes. Arizona * Ranger Citadel: Fixed navmesh issue. * Ranger Citadel: Door will now open if player approaches it during combat and then finishes combat. * Ranger Citadel: Turn off global volume during intro movie; global volume is restored to original value when the movie ends. * Ranger Citadel: Ranger patroller no longer paths into the Mess Hall area. Should fix blocking issues. * Ranger Citadel: Fixed an issue wherein certain Sagarra keywords appeared out of context. * Ranger Citadel: CNPCs no longer appear in Ranger Citadel if they have left the party. * Ranger Citadel: Fixed issue wherein Lexcanium was not correctly counted as a recruited Ranger when choosing companions to bring to California. * Ranger Citadel: Set default cursor for Bookshelf IOs in the museum. * Ranger Citadel: Added instigation point to Cartographer Sagarra. * Ranger Citadel: Rose only comments about the Rangers betraying Jan if she overheard the Rangers’ promise to Jan. * Ranger Citadel: Pizepi now leaves the Rangers if she overhears them reveal the truth about Darwin. * Ranger Citadel: Fixed an issue wherein General Vargas attempted to answer the Ranger both in person and over the radio. * Ranger Citadel: Added missing resource tag which was preventing the Blood Staff from being turned into Flintlock. * Ranger Citadel: Can now receive Ranger History 4 book from Tidemann when giving him enough Pain Relievers. * Ranger Citadel: Mercaptain’s description text no longer appears if she is not present. * Ranger Citadel: Can now turn over Blood Staff to Flintlock even if it’s equipped. * Ranger Citadel: SkillObject difficulty is removed once Giebitz gives away the Mississippi Mule. * Ranger Citadel: Fixed incorrect Ranger dialog text for keyword “Recruit”. * Ranger Citadel: Fixed camera bounds leading towards brig area. * Ranger Citadel: Fixed an issue wherein graffiti cleaning Ranger acted as if he was already given Spray Paint when starting a new game directly from exiting a save file where he had been given it already. * Ranger Citadel: Added description set to Ranger storage locker. * Ranger Citadel: Removed some spoilerific text from the “Oops” ending slide. Players rejoiced! * Ranger Citadel: Fixed an issue wherein Team Able/Baker/Charlie would bark while invisible when approached near the World Map exit. * Ag Center: Will no longer take damage from DNA Sequencer if at 1 HP. * Ag Center: Sue is now easier to kill while in the wounded state. * Ag Center: Sue’s infected areas quest now resolves when killed. * Ag Center: Kathy’s serum quest now resolves if she’s killed. * Ag Center: Lowered difficulty of safe near Winston to Very Hard. * Ag Center: Removed keywords that appear out of context. * Ag Center: Research monster deaths will be tracked following a save/load. * Ag Center: Rose will not drop her custom dropset if her CNPC inventory was initialized. * Ag Center: Skinner no longer investigates sounds when he is drunk. * Ag Center: Can now unlock the infected World Map locations by finding the Ag Center Serum first. * Ag Center: Rose no longer thanks the Rangers after leaving the party due to killing innocents. * Ag Center: Removed unhandled keyword. * Ag Center: Added grey hair to Honeydew Lewis; removed incorrect description for Honeydew Lewis. * Ag Center: Free Ryan quest now resolves if Ag Center is abandoned. * Ag Center: Fixed being able to interact with computer console through a wall. * Ag Center: Pigeons in the West Field now explode properly when the player walks near them. Pop! * Ag Center: Removed fog reveler from door in West Field. * Ag Center: Successfully hacking the computer in Central Basement will copy the description text to the Log Book. * Ag Center: Greenhouse doors now default to their base description set if they are not locked. * Ag Center: Added description for Killing Fields door, Central Complex, Central Basement, and East & West Field ladders. * Ag Center: Rachel now transforms upon entering her proximity, instead of when clicking on her. * Ag Center: Set default is active cursor on Fungicide to “pick up”. * Ag Center: Adding the Ag Center Serum to the nutrient reservoir now cures Acute Pod Infection as well as when using it directly. * Ag Center: Intercom is no longer interactable after speaking with Kathy Lawson in person. * Ag Center Destroyed: Fixed navmesh issue in Killing Fields. * Highpool: Wreckers now attack the Rangers if the safe is exploded. * Highpool: Townie is no longer friendly towards the Rangers if graves have been dug. * Highpool: Kate Preston’s mayoral speech no longer plays if she’s been killed. * Highpool: Bergin now longer fades away if he’s in combat. * Highpool: Wrecking Crew Stronghold Log Book entry now resolves if Bergin is killed. * Highpool: Set examine corpses to Dynamic Layer. * Highpool: Fixed an issue wherein Jess-Belle’s dowry quest would resolve when the pipes burst, even if the dowry was already obtained. * Highpool: Fixed offset collider on Alexey Chuklin’s old RV. * Highpool: Scott no longer stands in front of dead/missing patients in the hospital. * Highpool: Can now speak with Bergin about the Wrecking Crew Stronghold even if Vulture’s Cry has been released. * Highpool: Party bark no longer occurs if the mayoral vote is a tie. * Highpool: Fixed display name for Entrance Wrecker 4. * Highpool: Set Kate’s combat group based on her position in town to fix combat bugs. * Highpool: Quest to get rid of Juvies now resolves if Vulture’s Cry is killed. * Highpool: Now exclude certain phrases from the list of possible irrigation fixed dialog. * Highpool: Increased delay before the safe is opened. * Highpool: Turned off Dumpstar’s investigate sounds. * Highpool: Modified description text for Pile Rocks grave. * Highpool: Removed unused examine tooltip from crane consoles. * Highpool: Added custom combat text for the Highpool dam explosive. * Highpool: Certain graves now give status effects. * Highpool: Added description set for Highpool Underground door. * Highpool: Changed Harold’s base combat AI type. * Highpool: Set weapon template for dam bomb. * Highpool: Shooting Laddie first caused a minor issue with combat. Fixed. * Highpool: Alexey quest was not closing out if Laddie was killed. Fixed. * Highpool: Can no longer sell Harold’s engine back to him. * Highpool: Turned off investigates sounds for Townie 16 to prevent incorrect behavior. * Highpool Underground: Removed lines that gave incorrect instructions on how to use the circuit breaker. * Highpool Destroyed: Added custom text for Bergin. * Highpool Destroyed: Fixed Jackhammer attacking from range. * Rail Nomads Camp: Libby no longer barks repeatedly when clicked (after Elder Cole is killed). * Rail Nomads Camp: Set cover near Junkie ENC 03 to Wall layer. * Rail Nomads Camp: Added logic to check if Gorkinovich is dead. * Rail Nomads Camp: Added custom dropset for Jessie. * Rail Nomads Camp: Set whistle cursor to “Use”. * Rail Nomads Camp: Bowling Letter Quest now resolves if Katy or Robert are killed. * Rail Nomads Camp: Engineer now resolves Peace quest if given the Brake Shoe. * Rail Nomads Camp: Added Log Book entry to handle the case where the Rangers steal the Golden Spike. * Rail Nomads Camp: Gave the Provost mystery man the old generic portrait, which suits him better. * Rail Nomads Camp: Repositioned Scotchmo’s stash so highlighting is visible. * Rail Nomads Camp: Fixed cursor on bed lockbox. * Rail Nomads Camp: Added custom item accepting object to radio tower. * Rail Nomads Camp: Can no longer kill Jessie with explosives inside her cell when she’s been captured. * Rail Nomads Camp: Peace quest resolves if Rangers blow up Holliday’s shop. * Rail Nomads Camp: Peace quest resolves if the Atchisons are massacred. * Rail Nomads Camp: Made sure you can’t report the Rail Thief quest completion twice. * Rail Nomads Camp: Kekkahbah will now hate the Rangers if they approach the Golden Spike during combat. * Rail Nomads Camp: The Angela killing Samuel sequence can only trigger the first time the conversation is completed. * Rail Nomads Camp: Set default cursor for Turtle to “Friendly”. * Rail Nomads Camp: Scotchmo will no longer dig up a certain grave, and will now complain about others digging up that grave. * Rail Nomads Camp: Radio tower description no longer assumes the Repeater Unit has already been attached. * Rail Nomads Camp: Removed examine component from Android book. * Rail Nomads Camp: Removed examine component from Weapons Cache. * Rail Nomads Camp: Set default is active cursor for Weapons Cache and Android book. * Rail Nomads Camp: Updated navmesh and combat grid. * Rail Nomads Camp: Fixed an issue wherein you could exit Katy’s train cabin during combat. * Rail Nomads Camp: Fixed an issue wherein attaching a Repeater Unit to the functional radio receiver incorrectly displayed a Failure message. * Rail Nomads Camp: Fixed an issue wherein Kathy did not acknowledge that Robert Bowling was dead. * Rail Nomads Camp: Examining the radio tower will no longer add an incorrect Log Book update stating that the player obtained the coupler from Kekkahbah’s corpse. * Rail Nomads Camp: Kekkahbah no longer adds an incorrect Log Book update when he promises to give the Rangers the Radio Coupler once the feud is over yet gives you the Radio Coupler immediately. * Rail Nomads Camp: Set is active cursor for H.R. corpse. * Atchisons’ Camp: Jessie no longer runs to her home if combat is on. * Atchisons’ Camp: Description for Melissa won’t appear if the Atchisons are massacred. * Atchisons’ Camp: Removed keywords that appeared out of context. * Atchisons’ Camp: Modified Jessie’s barks when about to be attacked. * Atchisons’ Camp: Casey will now always take damage when attacked. * Atchisons’ Camp: Set Chisel NPC AI Template to primary Blunt. * Atchisons’ Camp: Set Casey’s combat group when he teleports to the playground. * Atchisons’ Camp: Added checks to prevent scripted movement during combat. * Atchisons’ Camp: Saving is blocked while Casey is leaving his yurt to prevent some bugs. * Atchisons’ Camp: Jessie will not be captured if Kekkahbah is alive. * Atchisons’ Camp: Added Teleport_Door description set to teleport doors (yurts). * Atchisons’ Camp: Casey now becomes hostile while near the see-saw if Jessie was murdered. * Atchisons’ Camp: Added new dialog for the case when Ralphy was saved but the bicycle trap was not disarmed. * Prison: Added a big rolling gate to Prison HQ which only opens via destruction with the repaired robot nearby or if Danforth “invites” the Rangers to enter (only affects new games/saves). This prevents players entering the Prison HQ before they should be able to and breaking the Prison quest flow. * Prison: Fixed Bucky Brown running off at the wrong time. * Prison: Bucky Brown is no longer sleep managed to avoid incorrect behavior. * Prison: Added base description set to simple computers. * Prison: Added computer portrait to Crane Computer. * Prison: Fixed Range on Red’s turrets. * Prison: Fixed Red’s turrets sometimes not attacking. * Prison: Disabled investigate sounds for Fred Darvis to stop him wandering around. * Prison: William and crew now correctly go into hiding if Bucky warns them. Fixes an issue where the pigs quest did not resolve because William and crew should have been gone. * Prison: Added base description for pig shit. We fix important bugs here at inXile. * Prison: Bucky’s cutscene won’t trigger if combat is on. * Prison: Can no longer access Red’s computers while combat is on. * Prison: Fred Darvis will no longer thank the Rangers for freeing his cart if he was attacked. * Prison: Fixed an issue wherein multiple clicks were required to begin a conversation with Anna. * Prison: Removed delay from Danforth’s bark as the Rangers approach the kennel. * Prison: Chris VanOverbake conversation now starts if player is near him when conversation ends. This conversation takes priority over the Gladys cutscene. * Prison: Fixed an issue wherein Baychowski’s barks would remain on screen too long. * Prison: Turrets are now deactivated if the robot has attacked inorganic targets. * Prison: Celia Caminada - cleaned up confusing Ranger dialog text. * Prison: Jobe no longer says the dogs are saved if they were killed. * Prison: Modified Ranger dialog text for keyword “Rad Suits”. * Prison: Fixed an issue wherein Danforth did not notice that Reina was not cured before the kennel dogs. * Prison: Prison won’t be revealed on the World Map again in conversation with Vargas if it was already discovered. * Prison: Vulture’s Cry will no longer repeat the same “clinically depressed ditch” bark over and over and over and over and… * Prison: Fixed an issue where Jobe would fall over dead with no NPCs around to kill him. This is now handled in a cutscene. * Prison: Fixed Anna’s evasion chance so she no longer dodges bullets while lying sick on the ground. * Prison: Fixed a collider blocking mouse clicks near the Prison 2 level entrance. * Canyon of Titan: Prevented Bridewell from leaving HQ if she is attacked. Made sure she’s in the same combat group as the people she is with. * Canyon of Titan: Made sure you can’t poke the refrigerator in front of the DBM HQ during combat. * Canyon of Titan: Fixed an issue wherein PCs exiting the DBM HQ were attacked following a save/load. * Canyon of Titan: Added a missing Ranger dialog line to Gorsky conversation. * Canyon of Titan: Removed clear on empty flag from weapons locker. * Canyon of Titan: Removed the “Fraud” keyword from Sadler as it wasn’t used. * Canyon of Titan: Killing Bridewell or Sadler will anger the DBM faction. * Canyon of Titan: Removed unused conversation keyword. * Canyon of Titan: Fixed Bridewell letting the player back into the DBM HQ. * Canyon of Titan: Splitting the party was allowing the player to get weapons into the DBM base. Fixed. * Canyon of Titan: Fixed “Give weapons” keyword missing after bringing stragglers to Bridewell. * Canyon of Titan: Fixed a conversation locked up with Brother Ekees. * Canyon of Titan: Fixed Brother Chavez’ death animation not playing. * Temple of Titan: Location had some extra Monks when it shouldn’t have. * Temple of Titan: The post nuke launch scene where Father Enola talks to you will now go through the list of all NPCs and set their waitToJoinCombat and faction hate to neutral values. This will allow Enola to start conversation with you. Also fixed saves and combat issues made after this scene. * Temple of Titan: Converted several WatchTrueOnce event callbacks to simple Watches to prevent a crazy out of range exception from occurring when the nuke was scrambled. * Temple of Titan: Added a radius check for the missile to prevent a cutscene from playing in the wrong location. * Temple of Titan: Fixed instances allowing shooting through walls. * Temple of Titan: Fixed order which combat starts when denying Father Enola’s ultimatum. * Temple of Titan: Now teleport Father Enola and guards to spawn point in the event that they’re too far away for the Code Scrambler cutscene. * Temple of Titan: Fixed a null reference error. * Temple of Titan: Allow height mesh to build on portions of the concrete ring surrounding the Titan missile. * Temple of Titan: Fixed camera issue. * Temple of Titan: Fixed some issues with ramps in this level. * Temple of Titan: Fixed nuke playing an animation when it shouldn’t have. * Temple of Titan (Destroyed): Dan Q will no longer appear if he joins the party. * Damonta: Fixed cockpit door for Red & Rick Baychowski. * Damonta: Stopped Tinker from going stupid (for more precise description of issue, please contact the person who fixed this). * Damonta: Red no longer dies if all the robots were hacked. * Damonta: Wally no longer dies if all the robots were hacked. * Damonta: Wally now opens his door if all the robots were hacked. * Damonta: Can no longer gain the Find Cow Owner quest if Damonta was abandoned. * Damonta: Fixed Red Baychowski fading out too soon in one particular situation. * Damonta: Will no longer get Bart quest update if he hates the party. * Damonta: Wally no longer states that Silent Springs was not cleared out if the robots were killed but Tinker was not destroyed. * Damonta: Added Ranger dialog text for keyword “Go Away” used with Red Baychowski. * Damonta: Fixed incorrect Log Book entries. * Damonta: Fixed text description on a wall in Damonta. * Damonta: Fixed Octotrons in Tinker fight. * Damonta: Stopped Wally from running off like a dummy. * Damonta: Added wall collider behind Airliner TP interior to exterior. * Damonta: Thresher no longer bashes on door if he was hacked. * Damonta: Fixed colliders. * Damonta: Set cursor to Default for Bart & cowboys. * Damonta: Fixed Bart pulling in Jill during combat at the cow graveyard. * Damonta: Fixed goat hiding post Damonta. * Damonta: 4too no longer plays his bash animation if Madam Blavatsky is destroyed. * Damonta: Fixed bug with Tinker’s spawned robots not joining combat until they were attacked. * Damonta: Fixed Tinker’s combat encounter so that a burst fire attack would not immediately re-initiate combat upon Tinker’s surrender. * Damonta: Registered Wally Intercom with custom display name. Added Wally Intercom cast ID. * Damonta: Set Simple_Crate_Medical default description for Hector’s Stash. * Damonta: Removed sound package from corpse “Thomas”. * Damonta: Removed conversation cursor from an invalid object. * Damonta: Removed incorrect examine from Wally’s fridge. * Damonta: Adjusted position of turret alarm so that it is no longer floating. * Damonta: Fixed being able to walk through backer statue. * Radio Tower: Fixed loading into level with an unconscious Ranger and them being under the terrain. * Radio Tower: Rail Nomads Camp will not get marked on map after receiving the Repeater Units if it is already visible. * Radio Tower: Fixed cover on rock that was to high off ground. * Radio Tower: When exiting with Repeaters Units after having visited Highpool/Ag Center, the World Map will no longer open if the non-visited location is visible on the map. * Silo 7: Fixed conversation lock if screwdriver is used while Red is barking. * Silo 7: Boosted the Silo 7 nuke damage amount as it wasn’t killing the characters in Veteran mode. * Silo 7: Fixed a Log Book update related to Red Baychowski. * Silo 7: Sadler will no longer call the radio if you haven’t met him. * Silo 7: Fixed camera bounds. * Gorkinovich’s Distillery: Can no longer save while truck cutscene is in progress. * Gorkinovich’s Distillery: Fixed issue where gate guard did not open the gate if the honey badgers were killed before starting the quest. * Gorkinovich’s Distillery: Added Distillery Hobo combat text. * Gorkinovich’s Distillery: Hobos in the distillery no longer reference the Hobo Jungle. * Gorkinovich’s Distillery: Hobo King and crew no longer run away during combat. * Gorkinovich’s Distillery: Fixed destructible walls. * Gorkinovich’s Distillery: Can now animal whisper Honey Badgers. * Gorkinovich’s Distillery: Fixed an issue wherein Hobos remained in the scene after the Squeezins truck would drive off. * Gorkinovich’s Distillery: Fixed Larry barking a wrong line during a cutscene. * Darwin Village: Fixed colliders around turrets. * Darwin Village: Rose will walk in cutscene even when over-encumbered to prevent cutscene lockup issues. * Darwin Village: Rose will not attempt to open the door if she is unconscious. * Darwin Village: Jan no longer talks to Rose if she’s unconscious. * Darwin Village: Clicking on the Night Terror when he is not following you will now make him follow you. * Darwin Village: Jan now tracks whether Rose overheard the Rangers’ promise to keep her secret. * Persson Mysterious Shrine: Fixed an issue with land mines. * Arizona World Map: Removed patch of radiation around Darwin Village to make it more visible. * Arizona World Map: Fixed an issue wherein the Arizona World Map displayed the incorrect radiation level for various radiation clouds near the Prison (south east section). * Arizona Random Encounters: Changed sex on some characters that could appear in random encounters. California * Santa Fe Springs: Enabled Re-Enable Spawner on CNPC Join for Pete, Ertan and Neil. * Santa Fe Springs: Removed DoDeathWorldStateUpdate since it was causing NumberDogsKilled to increase too quickly. * Santa Fe Springs: Fixed Woodson not tracking the number of dogs killed correctly. * Santa Fe Springs: Added description sets to trash bag lootables. * Santa Fe Springs: Can no longer use Wood Planks on characters. * Santa Fe Springs: Set “is active” cursor for Military Bag to “pick up”. Military Bag can no longer be examined once it is shot down. Will no longer rotate when explosives go off nearby. * Rodia: Fixed civilians attacking when they should have been cowering. * Rodia: Renamed old Herbery name to Steven Dengler in a few Log Book entries. * Rodia: Fixed being able to instigate the sewer if party members are currently pathing or instigating. * Rodia: Fixed speaking to the bank teller through the wall. * Rodia: Stopped Dante from getting into the wrong state when you’ve just revealed the plot against him. * Rodia: Fixed issue where you were able to convince Beatrice to meet Dante by his shed even though Dante already knew about her plot against him. Quests should now resolve correctly as well. * Rodia: Fixed “Satan” keyword not disappearing in certain cases. * Rodia: Fixed Dengler’s conversation to use stranger/Ranger correctly. * Rodia: Virgil will now check if Dante hates the Rangers when you reveal his fortune location. * Rodia: Prevented cage from lowering the Mayor during combat. * Rodia: Fixed some logic issues around dialog that shouldn’t show up but does in certain cases. * Rodia: Stopped Pokey from initiating conversation with you if he hates you. * Rodia: Beatrice should no longer unhide when the player tells Dante about the plot against him. * Rodia: Dante should now show up at his dinner table with Virgil post Virgil fixing the tower. * Rodia: Pistol Pete will now allow shooting at Beatrice when she’s been locked in the shed and you’ve let her free. * Rodia: Fixed Mayor Van Graas being in two places at once in some cases. * Rodia: Making Robert happy or angry is no longer on normal Event_Started. It now requires the player to leave the level and come back. * Rodia: Fixed “Satan” keyword being available in conversation with Virgil after he gets his possum back. * Rodia: Fixed May thanking the Rangers for saving the Mayor even though the Rangers killed him. * Rodia: Moved some spawners around to stop AI getting stuck in a door. * Rodia: Made sure Dante goes into appropriate states when he’s at the window listening in. Had to add some new strings for this. * Rodia: Fixed bug where Dante was being put into a MET state while at the window. * Rodia: Added possum fade trigger in Dante’s house so it now disappears when the player leaves the area after witnessing the possums. * Rodia: Possum no longer disappears when Beatrice has left town and Dante has not been met. * Angel Oracle: Fixed an issue wherein the Rangers were allowed back into Angel Oracle after having been kicked out. * Angel Oracle: Set Meson Cannon default cursor to “Friendly”. * Angel Oracle: Set default cursor for Thirsty Guard to “Friendly”. * Angel Oracle: Set “Friendly” cursor for various NPCs. * Angel Oracle: Set Fletcher’s cursor to “Friendly” when he reunites with Elizaveta. * Angel Oracle: Moved instigation points for Steam Tunnel valves to prevent interaction issues. * Angel Oracle: Fixed missing Ranger line for keyword “Trade”. * Angel Oracle: Changed Steam Tunnel steam vent damage type. * Angel Oracle: Fixed issue where weapons were not immediately returned to the hostage. * Angel Oracle: Added missing Manners VO for Slargo’s radio call. * Angel Oracle: Added reintro barks. * Angle Oracle: Fixed an issue wherein armory safes would not open correctly in some older saves. * Angel Oracle: Set base Teleport_Door descriptions for teleport doors. * Angel Oracle: Smoothed terrain near the top of the coliseum steps. * Angel Oracle: Removed grid squares in radio room adjacent to the press booth. * Angel Oracle: Added checks to prevent visitor processing guards from barking if the Robbinsons have taken over. * Angel Oracle: Fixed incorrect name for hanging bodies; fixed active cursor for hanging bodies. * Angel Oracle: Added missing description sets to various doors. * Angel Oracle: Heads will only appear on statues if Tori/Manners were decapitated. * Angel Oracle: It is no longer possible for the last remaining party member to be left as the hostage, even if the party contains other CNPC party members. * Angel Oracle: Cleaned up interaction cursors for NPCs with no dialog. * Angel Oracle: Fixed an issue wherein Mr. Manners would appear in his office following the Robbinson take over. * Angel Oracle: Fixed bug with dead hostage joining party, made it not save dead hostages in hostage slot. * Angel Oracle: Cursor for Broken Child Leg Tree now varies with the state of the Broken Leg Child. * Angel Oracle: Can no longer save during the farm fight sequence. * Angel Oracle: Can no longer Brute Force or use the rope on the tree during combat. * Angel Oracle: Added null reference checks. * Angel Oracle: Robots can no longer be hacked once they are leaving the level. * Angel Oracle: Fixed an issue wherein the Angel Oracle armory clerk’s merchant icon did not appear immediately after using the keyword “Special Order”. * Hollywood: Heidi’s quest when getting voted out of the HCC now gets resolved properly. * Hollywood: Fixed Puppy death state not updating correctly. * Hollywood: Fixed Manny’s quest not being added to Log Book and its details not revealed if party has fake chips with them. * Hollywood: Removed keyword from Raji. * Hollywood: Fixed Raji not displaying the correct info. * Hollywood: Fixed Rangers moving to prostitute NPC near Paco when left-clicking. * Hollywood: Fixed Perception skill not revealing trapped container. * Hollywood: HCC members had conversation UI when they shouldn’t. Removed. * Hollywood: Fixed being able to throw grenades through a wall. * Hollywood: Fixed a bug at Veronica’s execution where she’d say McDade’s name incorrectly. * Hollywood: Added examine text to Swifty’s manhole. Yummy. * Hollywood: It was possible depending when you selected a keyword at different times to get George inside his shop and then ask you to clear it. Fixed. * Hollywood: George had the wrong portrait during the HCC meeting. Fixed. * Hollywood: Player was able to leave the sewers before the Swifty fight started. Fixed. * Hollywood: Player could not examine the trap on Heidi’s safe. Fixed. * Hollywood Sewers: Fixed description text shown more than once. * Los Feliz: Fixed an issue where Luis Bermudez could be duplicated. * Los Feliz: Changed Pilgrim’s Rest to Laban’s Rest in all descriptions and NPC dialogue. * Los Feliz: Monks is Los Feliz will now get mad when you wipe out the Bastion. * Griffith Park: Fixed McDade barking when he shouldn’t. * Griffith Park: Fixed save/load issue with Veronica and McDade. * Griffith Park: Fixed radio tower talking too many Repeater Units. * Griffith Park: Fixed Bastion front gate cutscene trigger while in combat. * Griffith Park: Fixed killing certain prostitutes in combat in a specific order causing combat to lock up. * Griffith Park: Fixed being able to shoot through the Bastion doors. * Griffith Park: Fixed Maggie to stay hidden. * Griffith Park: Modified McDade’s dialogue. * Griffith Park: Fixed Perception skill not revealing some trapped containers. * Griffith Park: Zack broke the peace with Hollywood quest, but fixed it. * Griffith Park: Fixed a GUID issue with a medical crate. * Griffith Park: Fixed it being possible to get Heidi to show up early under certain conditions. * Griffith Park: Fixed Veronica’s portrait. * Griffith Park: Fixed shooting through a wall. * Griffith Park: Fixed text in threat level quest. * Griffith Park: Fixed Heidi’s quest receiving a confusing update when gate controls are destroyed after Jones’ rise to power. * Griffith Park: Fixed Retribution Jones being hidden if you made Veronica run off with McDade, then put Jones in charge. * Seal Beach: Fixed sticky cursor on gate. * Seal Beach: Fixed CotC Bladed and Blunt dropping the wrong weapons. * Endgame: Removed plural pronouns from Kekkahbah’s dialog. * Endgame: Fixed Monk showing up at the end game when he shouldn’t. * Endgame: Fixed a bug in the final battle. * Endgame: Fixed Rose talking while unconscious. * Los Alamitos: Dekkar no longer plays his laying down transition. * La Cienega: Cleared AI behavior when starting combat to prevent AI getting locked up when they are shot by the player. * Inglewood: Fixed missing examine cursor on a dead body. * Inglewood: Removed keywords that appeared out of context once the Scorpitron was defeated. * Inglewood: Fixed display name tags for Scorpitron. * Inglewood: Fixed a bug with cover. * Whittier: Fixed being able to skip the cutscene when entering the location and register completion of the quest. * Santa Monica: Prevent Corina from barking “Thanks” if her son is dead. * Baldwin Hills: Set descriptions to non-repeat. * Baldwin Hills: Fixed navmesh and combat grid issues. * Brentwood Dentist: Fixed trader who was not entering combat. * Brentwood Dentist: Fixed a Dentist Bill keyword showing up when it shouldn’t. * Fletcher’s Hideout: Fixed robots not pathing to exit upon reloading the scene. * Los Angeles Aqueduct: Removed a land mine that was off the walkable path. * Dengler Mysterious Shrine: Modified GUID for a diggable hole to fix conflicts. * California World Map: Must now interact with Mannerite Captains in order to trigger Woodson calls. * California Random Encounters: Fixed a bad random encounter synth’s weapon. * California Random Encounter: Fixed incorrect gender portrait on an NPC. * California Random Encounter 4: Fixed some cover problems with cars in this level. * California Random Encounter 4: Cages had wooden doors when they should have been metal. * California Random Encounter 6: Fixed issue with train car height. Text/Localization * Updated all localizations (German, French, Spanish, Italian, Russian, Polish, Korean). * Updated/rewrote English Log Book text for consistency in style and tone. * Numerous localization and combat text bug fixes. * Fixed bug where some regional keywords shows as lowercase on buttons (because the localized text being used did not get uppercased). * Fixed combat status updates form character to occur in correct order (i.e. after the attack that causes them). * Prevented suicide attack descriptions from using generic description. * Fix use of object pool for AttackRecords to release the objects back to the pool. * Fixed object pool for AttackRecords and TargeRecords to implement Recycle method so their list members are not nulled out. * Added text log strings specific to Monk Suicide guy with Nuke Vest. * Fixed text strings of Monk Grenadier to not be confused with suicide references. * Added textType parameter to status effect methods of AttackRecord so they can appear in correct color. * Made Mob.AreaAttack use the AttackStarted and AttackEnded events to capture the attack descriptions and emit them in correct order. * Removed hack that was preventing load screen tips showing up in German. * Fixed typo to audio file name WL2_Sadler_AZ5_NukeToDBM_01. * Fixed Ralphy combat start string that describes specific weapon to be generic. * Fixed minor typos on load screen hints. * Updated The Lariat’s weapon description to more closely match in-game function. * Fixed up Vulture’s Cry self-introduction so she doesn’t say she can heal people (since she no longer has medical skills). * Changed two references in Rannel’s dialog to say “Libby” instead of “Lilly”. He really should remember his wife’s own name… * Updated Scotchmo’s Perception description to be a bit more interesting. * Fixed a typo in Prison - “near by” -> “nearby”. * Added a comma to a Leather Jerk’s bark to make it more clear he wasn’t insulting the party. * Removed Swifty’s name from his text description (since the player doesn’t know his name yet). * Updated description of Schwag’s to better match the scene. * Fixed a typo in Hollywood - “Come he boy” -> “Come here boy”. * Changed description of amphitheater to better match scene. * Fixed Hollywood sign description to better match scene in-game. * Fixed description of Auwaerter’s farm. * Fixed Rail Nomads Camp lake description. * Fixed “This is a Knife” item text formatting issue. * Fixed typo in Corran Cain’s bio. * Fixed an incorrect reference to “Davis Barnes” (should be “David Barnes”). * Fixed typos in a number of clothing descriptions. * Fixed Kekkahbah’s description that erroneously referred to him carrying a fireman’s axe. * Improved description of funeral in Hollywood cemetery. * Fixed Father Enola giving incorrect directions to Damonta (he now says it’s north, not east). * Fixed typo in a Salt Thug’s bark. * Fixed a description of a barracks in Griffith Park to more closely match level art. * Fixed description of Dave in Santa Fe Springs to more closely match level art. * Fixed a small typo in James Buntine’s bark in Highpool. * Made Mercaptain’s description match scene more closely. * Made description of Vargas + Mercaptain radio scene match scene more closely. * Fixed missing punctuation in conversation with Kekkahbah. * Updated Mr. Holliday’s shop description. * Fixed some capitalization issues in Samuel Haas’ conversation. * Made Meeting Hall description match scene better. * Fixed description of Jill et al’s motel room to better match scene. * Other misc. typo fixes for typos. * Fixed synth killed-by strings to include “it” as pronoun option. * Fixed extra ‘s’ chars in Pod People intro strings: “wanderss”, “turnss” * Fixed some strings in English version that were missing the neuter pronoun in the selector. e.g. “(-him/her)” —> “(+him/her/it)” * Some descriptions of results of hit (status effects) were occurring before description of hit. Fixed that. * Eliminated double printing of attack description. * Fixed “Ending turn” strings to just print one string and use actor’s name. Before it would print “Ending turn.” and “Bear conserves 2 action points for next turn” (yes was missing period) as separate strings. Or just “Ending turn.” (with no name) if no action points carried over. Now it prints only one string, e.g. either “Bear ends turn.”, or “Bear ends turn, conserving 2 action points for next turn.” * Add default strings for hit and miss by weapon type to fix issue with Killer descriptions for hit and miss of SMG rounds sounding contradictory. * Fixed Rose incorrect grammatical name. * Changed combat text name for Harold; set override combat text name for Harold. * Added “Ivan Oboskalov” to the backer credits after he got in touch with us post-release. Thanks for your support, Ivan! Epilogue * Kekkahbah no longer mentioned as alive if he had sacrificed himself. * Ralphy no longer has conflicting epilogues if he made it to the end. * Added another epilogue for Hollywood. * Added a new epilogue for putting Retribution Jones in charge, and then killing him. * Fixed an issue wherein Manny Wong was reported to be alive in the epilogue even though he died. * Fixed an issue wherein Scotchmo was reported to be alive in the epilogue even though he died. * Epilogue now correctly mentions Tori’s death if she is murdered after putting her in power. Категория:История версий Wasteland 2